


Royal Devotion

by LazyLuc



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, i don't know how to tag that honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLuc/pseuds/LazyLuc
Summary: Ever since the battle of Old Corona, and even now that he was the royal engineer, Varian always tried to avoid the queen, for obvious reason. Nobody would want to spend too much time with their once - bait. But Arianna doesn't see things that way and is determined.Or, Arianna wants to get along better with Varian and decides that handcuffing him with her for a whole day is a good idea (mostly POV Arianna)
Relationships: Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Royal Devotion

Chapitre 1= Well, this is awkward

Arianna was standing on the balcony of her room, looking out into the void. Even if all the events of the battle of Old Corona went back a long time ago now (one whole year), she couldn’t help remembering how a child could have felt obliged to do such a thing.

Despite everything, now Varian was trying his best to be forgiven by everyone, the people of Corona, Rapunzel, really, everyone! She thinks she heard Eugene's brother-like say it was his redemption arc, something she didn't understand and still doesn't understand now.

But it was therefore logical that he would try to behave better with the royals too, after all that had happened. Especially now that he became the royal engineer. Except that their meetings were always... awkward, at best, if it was not completely uncomfortable.

Maybe it was her maternal instinct that spoke, but she really thought that knowing a child who was so uncomfortable by her mere presence was absolutely horrible. As much for her, as for what he must feel. Remorse, regret, rest of anger? She didn't know, she didn't know him enough to be able to tell. And the only emotions he never expressed in front of her were anger and uneasiness.

The queen was staring towards the royal gardens, it was evening and the world was lit by a dark blue glow, mainly lit by the only glow of the moonlight, while a light breeze made her brown hair dance with the wind.

Despite the soothing decor, her thoughts always went back to the young alchemist. If only, if only she could understand him more, if only she could have understood him sooner, then maybe none of this would have happened. And even if she knew it was useless to think about "what if" situations, she couldn't help it.

As the queen, she should have done something. For Varian, his father, and Old Corona. And even putting their past aside, their relationships were still distant, their meetings in person happening only because she was the queen and he was the royal engineer of Corona. And never because he was one of her subject.

Or when Arianna inadvertently entered the same plawe where Varian was too, most often speaking with one of his friends like Rapunzel, Eugene and Lance.

In those situations, she could always see the young alchemist stiffen at her sight, before sending an imploring look to the one he was talking to. So, the one Varian was with suddenly became very interested in what Arianna had done this morning, and asked lots of questions about it and other things. Looking tense but still wanting to distract her, while she could see Varian tried to sneak out of the room as discreetly as he could, which was not much, and often in a clumsy and comical way.

Seeing that Varian was not very discreet, each time he knocked over a vase trying to sneak behind, or made the leaves of potted plants vibrate way to much in the same way, Varian's former interlocutor often began to have seemingly a sudden, very false cough, while always making sure Arianna was back to Varian during his very clumsy getaway.

She could swear she saw him tried to do a roll one time, followed by Eugene's dubious and nervous eyes following the very badly made attempt.

The queen had always been able to see him out of the corner of her eyes always escaping her. But she never commented or denounced it.

Sometimes, the alchemist was totally invested in a book that often looked heavier than himself, so invested that he neither watched nor paid attention to anything else.

This often happened in the library, or in the corridors of the castle, when he was walking and reading at the same time. Which sometimes took them to jostled. Or he had invested so much that he didn't realize it, his feet walking automatically, while Arianna could see him banged against a wall at the next turn, looking surprised and confused, as if he wondered how the wall had teleported itself on his way.

Which amused her a little secretly, but which made his maternal instincts roar by wondering if he was fine, and to tell him to be more careful, to watch where he put his foots on, and to put his book aside until he arrived at destination.

And other times, he looked up and their eyes met. And the same-as-always awkward vibe began to fill up the air around them. And-

Immersed in her memories, she barely heard a noise coming from outside. Like a rustle of leaves and something swaying. But she didn’t have the opportunity to wonder more about the origin of the noise, as her daughter swung from a branch of a tree and landed on her feet on the balcony, next to her.

" Hi Mom !" Rapunzel cheerfully cheered, a silence," Hum, are you okay?... " her dear daughter asked, her good mood dispersing, replaced by worry.

Her clothes were covered with traces of dirt and leaves, barefoot as always. Her newly again brown and short hair was tangled, with leaves stuck in it. She was probably back after a thrilling adventure with Eugene and her friends.

Even after becoming more mature, Rapunzel continued to live some adventures. It wasn't because she had accepted the responsibilities of her title that she was going to stop everythin she liked, and have her stuck on a throne for the rest of her life, even if the change remained. She was so proud of her daughter.

"Don't worry honey, I was just lost in thought." Arianna replied.

"But mom, you are getting lost in your thoughts more and more often this times, is there any reason for that? You can tell me, if you want to." She said, leaning towards her.

She hadn't told anyone about her thoughts so far, but maybe talking to Rapunzel could help structure her thoughts? She always had original and clever ideas for dealing with problems generally after all. It was worth listening to her advice and tips on how to handle this.

"In fact, I was thinking about Varian's case."

"Varian?" Arianna heard Rapunzel repeat, with a slight concern in her voice.

After all, her mother had not been in the best position in the battle of Old Corona against Varian. But the alchemist had improved considerably and did everything he could do to be forgiven. Did her mother changed her mind?

Arianna could read on her face, she said, "Don't worry, I know he has changed considerably since... the blizzard incident. But I just thought about our current relationship since then." She took a little time to find her words, Rapunzel patiently waiting for her to continue.

“Our meetings are always so weird and awkward. I just wish it wasn’t that way, and I don’t think that trying to improve my relationship with Varian is such a bad idea?"

The princess's face suddenly lit up, "Oh, I see! You want to reconcile with Varian, right?"

" Yes." Once again, her daughter was able to read how she felt.

"Hummm..." Rapunzel had now started walking around in circles, one hand under her chin and her eyes closed in concentration, trying to think of a way to help her. Arianna followed her with her eyes, standing still on the side.

"Maybe... Ah! She stopped suddenly, her point clapping with her palm of her other hand.

She turned towards her mother, the evening wind swaying also in her hair. "You and Varian have to get to know more about each other! After all, it was by bonding with him that we came to terms with Varian. If you get to know him better, and he does the same for you, I'm sure everything will get better! And Varian won't try to run out by the window anymore when you walk into a room!"

Ah, so she noticed too.

"And if you don't along very well, that will be okay! But you have to try to be sure."

Rapunzel said these words with a proud and determined look on her face, hands on her hips and standing proud in front of her.

But despite all this confidence, doubt persisted in the queen, "But what if getting to know him just makes things worse and he ends up hating me again? Or that I can’t forgive everything that had happened before?"

Putting one of her hands over her mother's, "Me and Uncle Monty either, we don't get along very well. And even if that happens, well at least you tried." She said with a sympathetic smirk.

Arianna was now staring into her daughter's eyes, looking for a doubt or anything else. But all she found in her green bright eyes was conviction. She really couldn't have dreamed of a better daughter now, could she.

The queen moved towards the balcony ledge, her gaze now turned to the garden lit by the moonlight, the wind still raising her hair. Thinking of Rapunzel's words.

What kind of queen would she be if she couldn't even get along with a child. Even if the child in question was for a time the most dangerous criminal that Corona had ever know for a time, before being dethroned from that title by Cassandra. Which led to several jokes that she heard, such as:

Varian, "You know, even if you've become evil for a while, you can look at the bright side! You took my place as the biggest threat that Corona never known, number one! How cool is that?  
Cassandra, "..."  
Varian, "Yes ... hahaha. Then with an apologetic smile he went slowly backwards.

And even if she hadn't listened to the conversation on purpose, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

It was Arianna's duty to make sure their relationship improve. In order to help him reach a stage of full redemption, and for her to lose the awkward situations that seemed endless, as well as to help her daughter's friend.

With a determined look, she turned and looked at the princess, "Let's try. Any idea about how Varian and I could bonding to get to know each other? "

Her adventurous daughter's face lit up, joining her hands together with stars in her eyes and a big smile, "Actually, I think I have an idea!"

Then Rapunzel proceeded to explain to the queen her new plan to solve this problem, while the two were still on the balcony, lit only by the night light, far from any eavesdropper. The scene out of context seemed like a more than questionable and dubious meeting, as the air was filled with whispers.

While the princess expose her plan to a queen very attentive to any of her words and taking notes. A special plan was then made.

***

Varian was in a corridor leading to the castle courtyard, he had been summoned there without knowing the reason. If we could call 'summoned' the fact that Rapunzel had burst into his laboratory last night by opening the door with a kick, because she was so excited.

And saying something in the line of "Varian, especially don't be late, you and the others are summoned to the castle courtyard tomorrow after eating, good luck! I count on you!" And after those cryptic words, she ran out of the room, as fast as she came in.

He couldn't help but smile at the energy that Rapunzel had. He was so happy that he took the right side of history. He honestly thought it was one of the best decisions he has ever made.

Maybe that was because he went SO low before that, but, oh well. Once you’re that low you can just go up, right? But he tried to avoid thinking too unnecessarily about his past, what was done was done, and that’s not as if he killed anybody anyway.

Even if he still blame himself sometimes. And the fact that the past apparently liked to smacked him in the face wasn’t really helping either. But he always got up, he knew he wasn’t alone, not anymore.

He was so happy to have managed to regain the trust of the princess and the others, and almost everyone. But he did not intend to expect too much from the king or the queen, he had somehow skipped that part, and didn’t plan on taking it on anytime soon.

And although he had only a vague idea of who was "the others" that Rapunzel talked about, through the corridor windows, he could confirm that the group was made up of Eugene, Lance, Cassandra, Shorty, and himself.

Cassy had returned to visit her friends in the kingdom of Corona a few days ago, while her endless trip and solo adventures took her not far away from here, she took the opportunity to visit .

The alchemist was really happy to see her again, as well as to listen to her new stories about her adventures.

Although a man of science, he always enjoys thrilling adventures, like the one of Flynn Rider for example (he had the complete book collection, and hadn't bothered to count how many times he read them all.)

For Shorty, as odd as he was, he saw the elderly person everywhere, in the castles, in Coronna, even in Old Coronna sometimes, where he’s used to tell him ‘hello’ when he saw Varian.

And even in his own laboratory/workshop, eating his cookies or whatever. He would swear that his behavior reminded him of how Ruddiger behaved before he decided to adopt him. He even thought of putting the rodent control system back in place because of that.

Except that he was of course not going to adopt Shorty after that. Really not.

As the other members of the groups chat amongst themselves, Varian continued on his way in the coridor. Watching with a calm but happy smile on his face the other members of the group.

While Eugene and Cassandra still arguing in a friendly way, Lance hitting Eugene with his elbow with a knowing way, while the now captain of the royal guard was taking a theatrical pose as if he was betrayed by the fact that Lance apparently agreed with something Cass had said. While the latter one plays on her eyebrows at Eugene.

The atmosphere was so friendly and familiar in a way, that Varian could not help but smiling at the scene.

It was then that he saw a figure in the shadow of the opposite hallway leading to the approaching courtyard, seeing the feminine form and the distinct dress, he believed that it was Rapunzel. Until she came out of the shadows and was lit by the sunlight beating outside by one of the window.

It was Queen Arianna. And Varian had nowhere to run! No door where he could run away, no person who could help him to create a distraction, could he hide behind a vase? Maybe in the vase ?? Shit, there wasn’t any vase around here!

If he managed to turn around quickly on his step, and pretend hedidn’t see her, he could avoid dealing with the awfully awkward encounter that awaited him.

His choice was taken, he then turned on his heels from where he had frozen in his steps and began to walk in the opposite direction.

But he only had time to take a step before hearing a "Hello Varian."

Well.

Shit.

The alchemist froze, a shiver in his back, still with his back to the queen. With no other plan, Varian turned around again, but this time facing the queen.

"H-Hi..." He said nervously, with a nervous smile.

Honestly, it wasn't that he hated the queen, far from it! Of all the members of the royal family, she was the one he ever had the least resentment for.

Of all the things he had done, he always considered kidnapping the queen as more of a pawn for his plan than something directly directed to her. He targeted the king and Rapunzel for that. If the choice had been possible, he might even have use the 'magic' healing flower instead of the queen herself in his plan. But that had obviously not been a possible choice and he probably couldn’t have stolen it as easily as he did with the queen.

You would think that after the kidnapping of the princess the security would be harder than that but Nope. But to be fair that was what his racoon distraction was for. A shame that the king intellect was so small and underdeveloped. (That’s not because he was on the righ side that he still didn’t had any remark or comment to say to the king.) He didn’t really hide his opinion about him anyway.

Surprisingly enough, the hardest part of his plan was to drag the queen all the way up to Old Corona. He didn’t really calculated how complicated that would be to carrying an adult who was about 2 or 3 times taller than himself.

In other words, he considers the queen more as a victim than anything else. And now that he became the royal engineer, he had always found his meetings with Arianna really uneasy. How she could look at him without remembering what he had done to her, he had almost trap in the amber! Deliberately!!

How could she just look at him without hating him at this point. Is that the too-strong-kindness a family thing? And that was why she was actually talking to him? And that Rapunzel would take from his mother?

For all those reasons, Varian didn’t feel comfortable with her presence, he felt too guilty. Which always led to that awkward vibe every time they met, like now.

"Varian," Arianna began in a royal and noble but sincere tone, "I wanted to speak to you. "

"Oh no... Well I guess I should have seen it coming! Okay, when is the date?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She replied brilliantly confused.

"The date of my execution, of course." he said that as if it was obvious, "You changed your mind and now you want to get rid of me, that's why you wanted to talk to me, right? "

"What-No! Varian, it is not-"

"Oooh! Poison! It's a good idea there your majesty, since Rapunzel asked you to take care of me, you can't do a public execution. So you would prefer me to poison myself and pretend it was an accident. Good idea, good idea!"

"Varian, what are you tal-"

"Do you want me to start making the poison? Well, I mean, I'm not really a specialist but I could manage. "

" NO. "

"Um, you're right, letting me prepare the poison for ME would risk that I'm just faking my own death and escape instead. You think of everything your highness! So- "

"VARIAN!"

A silence followed short after. The two looked at each other, Varian in a normal interrogation, as if every word he had just spoken were perfectly normal and plausible possibilities following from discussion with the Queen. As Arianna had an very incredulous expression on her face, staring endlessly at the alchemist.

She tried to retrieve her calm demeanor, despite the fact that she almost couldn't believe HIS demeanor.

"Varian, why do you think I wish your death?" her tone was calm, despite her own confusion.

"..." he fixed her, "WHY NOT !!?" He was moving his arms as he spoke to show his point. "It’s only pure logic!"

"No, it isn't. "

"But you have - you have every reason in the world to blame me! So... "the alchemist seemed really taken aback, " Why… not? "

As the queen got ready to say something else, Varian saw behind Arianna's back, Rapunzel approaching them, probably to go to the courtyard where everyone was waiting for her ti shows up. Varian jumped at the chance.

"Oh, it's the princess! I'm really sorry my queen but I have to go ByyYYYYyyyyyyyy!"

As he passed the queen to go to the courtyard with Rapunzel, he pretended to not have seen the sad look that the queen gave had.

Even if he felt a little bad to leave the queen like that, he told himself that it was for the best. And that at least he wouldn't run into her anytime soon.

***

" Hello everybody ! Sorry for the sudden call, but today is a special day! And we're going to celebrate this day with a teamwork project, what do you guys say? "

Honestly, Varian found it difficult to focus on Rapunzel's words, since he was rather focus on the fact that he RIGHT BESIDE THE QUEEN. Finding himself among the others guests of Rapunzel, who had apparently been summon to the same activity as himself.

The queen seemed the happiest in the world to participate to her daughter's activity, for one reason or another. While he was expressing his dismay very poetically by a constant facepalm.

"Shit..." he thought very hard, although he didn't say it out loud. It was apparently the right word to describe his day so far.

Rapunzel carried on, "And yes because today is... THE OFFICIAL FRIENDSHIP DAY!!" She put her arms up in exaggeration.

The news meeting a somehow loud silence probably wasn’t what she expected, so Raps added a "Yayy..." in an attempt before continuing.

"To celebrate this day, we are going to form small groups of two persons to create a closer and closer friendship with your mate. It’s an opportunity to learn more about each other! "

"Humm, Sunshine?" interrupted Eugene,"I don’t want to break your spirit but or anything, but I’ve literally never heard of this celebration in my life. Where does that come from?"

Raps, "Um, well ..."

Cassandra, "Hey, can't you see she's trying to find an excuse to deepen and create friendships? If you don't see it then you must be blinder than I thought you were with that awful haircut of yours." She said with a mocking smile.

Rapunzel seemed to be called out, and Varian could almost see the gears spinning in her head as she thought of a solution to that situation.

Eugene, "WHA – What does my haircut have to do with any of this??. But – hum - yeah, it sounds really much like that treasure hunt from a long time ago."

Cassandra, "It had for objectif to upset you and apparently I won." she said with a smug face. Varian giggled. While Eugene make a gasp.

Rapunzel, "Um, yeah it's a bit the same, except that the conditions have changed! And also, the groups have been decided already!"

No one seemed thrilled to be forced to spend a whole day supposed to be playing friend-friend with someone they didn't particularly like, but they all knew here that when Rapunzel had an idea in her mind, almost nothing could stop her from following it.

After having recoiffed himself with the help of the reflection of the water from the well not far away, and with Lance’s approbation on his haircut, Eugene asked, "Ah but blondie, you still haven't told us what we were supposed to do for this so-called friendship day. "

Rapunzel didn't answer, instead she just plastered a big smile on her face with a somewhat calm expression, but looking nothing like the queen’s one. That was as if she was hiding something she didn't wanted to say.

"Blondie?..." the concern began to show in his voice and facial expression at the constant silence of his now wife, beginning to fear the idea that his dear wife had.

"Hmm, blondie?" Rapunzel only continued to smile nonchalantly.

"Okay, without wanting to upset, please SAY something …"

Even Lance, Varian and Cassandra began to stress over her silence. Still no answer.

Then Rapunzel suddenly pulled out a pair of handcuffs from behind her back, her expression not moving an inch.

"..."

"So, as Eugene asked," Rapunzel was perched up on a barrel, so that her words could reach everyone, "this day of friendship will consist of two partners, who will have to be linked by handcuffs for a day! A good opportunity to get to know your partner better, and learn more about them, maybe open up to them more!"

After these words, the princess winked at someone in the crowd. Varian didn't bother looking for who, it was already pretty obvious to him that Rapunzel was trying to help one of her friends out.

"So the groups are: Lance and Eugene, Cassandra and Rapunzel – haha - me, and finally Arianna and Varian!" she ended cheerfully.

Varian, "..."

For an instant, the alchemist's brain was completely blank, as if he refused to function. He didn’t register the world around him at all, until he heard a "Click" of the handcuffs tied around one of his wrists.

Who – How – What, WHY?? Who had such a stupid idea to put HIM with the QUEEN! Seriously What the F*uk??

His brains having woken up, he finally had an idee. Surely the queen had an objection to that! Whatever was Rapunzel's plan, her opinion would be stronger than everything else! Go for it my queen ! Show her !!

He couldn't help but cheering on the queen secretly in his thoughts like some sort of supporter, thinking she could get them out of this terrible, terrible situation. Bitterly, he thought it was probably the most trust he ever put into a member of the royal family since a long time. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Turning his head quickly toward the queen, confidence in his plan, twinkling in his eyes. She ... The queen, she beamed, and smiled?? just - just why?!! He really would never understand the royals now, would he?...

At that, the alchemist realized two things. The first one, his day was not only shitty, it was f*cking terrible. Well, that could be worst. That could have been the king.

The second one, that Shorty had absolutely no reason to be here.

While Eugene and Lance were looking forward to working together once again, Cassandra and Rapunzel were already tied up. The princess seemed very excited to spend more time with her best girlfriend, while Cassandra seemed a bit more reluctant at the idea.

Not having anything else to keep his attention on, other than his current situation, he finally turned slowly, very slowly, his gaze towards the queen. Who was staring at him, as if she was waiting for something. But for what? An objection? He wasn’t sure.

No matter how against he was at the idea, he didn't wanted to make Rapunzel sad. If she only wanted him to participate at one of her games for a day, then he would.

But it didn't really help that the queen was very much taller than him and he had to look up to talk to her. Literally.

She kinda seemed intimidating. But she was the one to break first the ice, "So Varian, what do you think of the idea? Is it okay with you?" A look of concern was on her face. Despite everything, she kept a little, yet worried smile.

He didn't know what kind of expression he had on his face, but if he had to guess he would say a mixture of fear, concern, stress, and fear again.

But If HE was okay?? Why did she even bother to ask? It should be up to her to say if it suited her or not, not to him. She was the queen after all (putting aside that his respect for the royals was very limited). It was as if she asked for his permission, Varian could guess why, their earlier discussion not helping.

But... On the other hand, Varian was intelligent, he could see that if the groups of the game were created in advance and not by simple chance like last time, it was that there was a good reason for it.

It was easy to see that was Rapunzel who created the groups. While Eugene had a difficult and extremely busy week as the captain of the royal guard, she so put him naturally with Lance, so that he could relax a bit with his bestfriend.

And herself with Cass because she always wanted to take full advantage of her stay for bringing her everywhere all around Corona, to catch up on all she missed. And even sometimes leaving for adventures together. Still trying to preserve Cassandra’s personal space that she’s learned to respect over the years. It was good to see that people were evolving for the best.

And finally, he and the queen. Although he was always first to avoid this confrontation, as long as he remember, the queen never even tried to avoid him, at least not actively. Which would however been completely understandable.

So… Rapunzel had to do it on purpose, put them together, create links and friendships… Well sorry (not sorry) princess, but this is not going to happen! There is no way by any means that they become friend! No way!

Varian made a conclusion of it, all he had to do was last a day, a single day in the company of the queen- (oh my god, that will be awkward). Remembering their conversation from earlier, and every others before that one.

He could do it, for Rapunzel, he could do it, even if he knew the plan wouldn't work. Besides, he owed it to the princess and the queen, if playing the game for a day was what all she wanted, then he could do it as well. He could at least see how far the queen's royal devotion went.

The queen was still patiently waiting for his response. He suddenly raised his head from where he had lowered his head lost in thought.

" Um, yeah! It’s fine to me! Well, if it's okay with you, uh…" he said nervously with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, very well, I count on you Varian." the queen replied with a slight smile and relieved in her eyes from his response.

Honestly, Varian didn't know what to do with that expression as they looked each other in the eyes.

But if Varian knew something. It’s that it was going to be a looooooong day.

***

The situation was a little more embarrassing than Arianna would like to admit. Varian avoided her gaze ever since they talked in the yard. Not that she doubted of her precious daughter's plan, of course not, but she really had no idea what would happen next. She was supposed to "break the ice" with him and get to know each other, she knew that. But how?

The operation seemed complicated with a pre-teen alchemist more tense than ever, avoiding her gaze while doing his best to keep the maximum distance possible between the queen and him that the handcuffs allowed to leave as much space as possible. Which seemed a bit ridiculous, by extending his arm from where they were tied.

It made her think back to Rapunzel's idea of the giant friendship T-shirt she proposed as a plan. Except that Arianna thought it would be really too restrictive and awkward, and so therefore had been rejected.

Maybe ... Could she ask directly? And go where he wanted to go and do what he wanted to do? Would that put him more at ease? It seemed like a good idea.

"So Varian-" The alchemist in question jumped at the mention of his name, "Yes, your majesty...? Uncertainty in his voice.

So she gave a smile which she hoped reassuring "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, um, nowhere in particular * nervous laugh * I mean, not that I don't want to go anywhere with you, I mean! Somewhere with you! But that's-hum ... "

But seeing the expression of Arianna's absolute patient Buddha like expression, the young alchemist calmed down a bit.

"The laboratory?..." He said more as a question than anything else. It was probably the first thing that came to his mind. Or maybe because it was the place where he spent about 90% of his time, the rest being at home with his father.

It was probably both, in fact.

***

Varian laughed evilly as he had his goggles on his eyes and flashes of electricity flashed all around him, coming from one of his machines in the laboratory.

While Arianna looked a little further from the scene, still at the maximum distance from Varian that the handcuffs allowed her to be. Equip with goggles that Varian had given her (he apparently had a big collection of several different sizes that he gave for those who wanted to help him with his work, for safety).

While her brown hair flew back by the strong force of the breath released by another part of the same machine, she still kept her usual serene and calm expression, as her royal experience as queen taught her. This was creating a strange contrast to the current situation.

She could see Varian's raccoon beside her, also wearing goggles clinging with his claws to a desk to avoid being blown away. She would be lying if she hadn't been surprised and slightly amused that even his pet had a pair of goggles made for him.

"Ding!" Suddenly, the machine stopped making any noises, sparks and wind at the exact same time.

"Hey! They’re ready !" Varian said excitedly, cutting off his previous evil laugh as he trotted towards the final result of their work. Stopping after a few steps to make eye contact with Arianna. Asking for her to join him, as if he has temporarily forgotten her presence until now.

She joined him by his side, the racoon following them and reach the shoulders of his master and friend. Then the alchemist took one his tool that allowed him to take the plate without having to directly touch it.

"The cookies are ready !" Varian said with a triumphant smile at the sight of the still smoking cookies lying on the plate coming out of the machine. He had such a jovial expression that Arianna couldn't help but smile too.

The alchemist had chosen a culinary recipe made with the help of alchemy, rather than continuing to work on his current project in order to avoid maximum the awkwardness that the situation could bring.

He also didn't want to confront her with his machines again, even less work on them. Taking advantage of his cooking skills and his ability to mix anything with his passion for alchemy had therefore been judging the best thing to do.

She couldn't help herself but think about how much Varian expression now contrasted with the one he wore when she had been kidnapped, his expression was stormy, she had never seen such anger showing on a child face (no matter the fact that he kept repeating he wasn’t one.) But who’s eyes also showed great pain and distress.

" My queen ? Is everything okay?... ”Arianna was suddenly brought back to reality by Varian's worried and hesitant voice. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, no need to worry, are we going to taste them?" she tried to speak casually.

Apparently, the very intelligent young alchemist was able to connect the dots together and find out what time Arianna was remembering about. Which seemed to make him very uneasy.

Varian jumped back slightly, as far as the bracelets would allow, as if he was afraid of hurting her. "I-I'm sorry your majesty, it's m-my fault, I didn't wanted to make you fe-feel uncomfortable, it's-it's really my fault, I-I'm sorry...".

Arianna was a little confused by this sudden change of mood. Yet they had just stayed together without feeling too uncomfortable for at least 5 minutes, that was a record!

But maybe she shouldn't expect that the past can be left behind to make room for the present so quickly. If she can remember those bad memories, so can Varian too.

She walked over to where the raccoon was stroking Varian's cheek, doing his best to comfort him from the boy persuasion that he had made yet another mistake, then crouched down in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay, I was just thinking about something, I'm sorry if I worried you, you did nothing wrong."

Which was technically only half true, but she didn't really care. She just wanted the royal engineer to not feel at fault for something he didn’t committed, this child had already endured far too much.

Varian looked up at her, she continue, "What if we were going to taste, I mean, tested the taste of those cookies that we just made? Does this sound good to you?" She gave a smile she hoped was comforting, which seemed to work at the sight of Varian's gaze.

"Yeah, sounds good." Varian tried a small, but real smile, the queen smiled back at him.

And so they ate the cookies they had made. What was practical was that due to the way they combined alchemy with cooking, they had managed to get very different and unusual flavors. Many of which she had never tasted before.

And if the majority of strawberry cookies had mysteriously disappeared, she’ll probably just chewing faster.

Just like that, Arianna could feel that the wall between her and Varian had cracked a little, it was still present of course, but the effects was here and that reassured her.

Watching the alchemist cheerfully crunched into a cookie and then taking notes on a notebook next to him (good thing he was ambidextrous because his tied hand was his dominant one). He was writing some formulas and ideas of how to improve his invention for the next few times, while also sharing his cookies with his racoon.

She could feel the no awkwardness in the absence of the usual tension between the queen and the royal engineer. Smiling with a discreet smile, she took an apricot cookie this time, and crunched it.

***

Silence.

More silence.

There was only silence.

Arianna’s hope of having a friendly relationship or at least a not awkward one with Varian was deteriorating slightly. She had probably set her hopes too high due to the previous improvement.

After making the cookies, they agreed to do an activity that was common to them. They had reached an agreement on chess.

Arianna was staring at the tray that stood between them while they were sitting in the castle library.

She had been staring at the tray for the past ten minutes already. Concentrating like never before, her expression reflecting her current state of mind, so much different compared to her usual calm expression, that it almost looked comical. But no matter how she saw it, she was trapped.

On the other side of the table was Varian, all quite comfortable as he read a book with a relaxed and almost bored expression, holding it with one hand, the other still being connected to Arianna’s one laying on the table. Sit in a side way while his legs were crossed in a relaxing posture.

By the big difference between their behavior, one could easily understand who led the game and who wasn’t.

She didn’t know what she was expected by playing chess against the one who put Corona to his feet multiple times already. But she didn’t expect to be this much defeated.

The problem was that it was already the fifteenth time they played, and that Varian led 13 to 2 for Arianna. He only needed a glance at the corner to move his pieces and make the best possible choices. While she needed all her concentration just not to lose. And honestly, she suspected that the royal engineer had left her won on purpose those two times, or at least once.

But she should have expected it, after all, he was a genius. Able to create an army of automaton after only a little look at an original model and to recreate them perfectly in a record time and even be able to improve them. To tell just one of his intellectual prowess.

That was very admirable but a lot of people could find it scary. And yet, Varian only wanted to help the lives of other and to drink hot cocoa and eat ham sandwitches with his father and friends (and also preferbly not going to prison again).

Finally, she decided to play, slowly, hesitantly. Seeing the movement, Varian played in turn, "checkmate." He said unbothered.

"Varian? ", The alchemist looked up," Why not doing another activity?" She offered gently, trying her best to not show her growing up frustration of losing for the sixth time in a row. She wasn’t a bad loser but she didn’t know if she could endure one more of this silence. Also, the game looked to bore Varian.

He looked at her with a questioning look, "Sure your highness, but what are we going to do then?"

"Oh, please call me Arianna." She said.

Varian looked put off at the idea, reluctance and doubt showing on his face. "Okay, um, Arianna." He made a nervous laugh.

Arianna smiled back with more confidence. She already had an idea of what they could do.

After Rapunzel had returned to them for the first time, she anticipated this sort of tension between mother and daughter, which had been very less present than what she thought, thanks to Rapunzel's open attitude. But the tension was much stronger between her and Varian right now.

All that to say that she had prepared a list of mother-daughter activity ideas that they could do in order to get to know each other better (that's why cooking had been her idea). Even if in the view of this situation, it would become more of a mother-son activities instead. So she decided to do the one that Varian could liked the most.

She smirked, knowing where they were going next. "I have an idea, follow me!" She said, as if the handcuffs between their handles didn’t exist anyway. Varian's great natural curiosity was stronger than his doubt and so followed her, wondering where they were going now and why the queen looked so confident in herself.

***

"What are we doing here ?"

Varian asked, clearly confused at what were they doing in the royal stables with the horses. Arianna took them to her personal horse and of to a mare which she had often seen alongside Maximus and which she know Varian had already ridden during the battle against Cassandra. (What was the thing with her daughter’s friends turning against her and betraying her?? Was that a thing?)

"Well," she turned towards the Alchemist, "I thought going on horse ride seemed like a good idea. She said calmly with a more authentic smile than the basic one she always used to have.

But the tension in Varian's shoulders and his hesitant gaze made her wonder. " What's is it? That’s okay if you don’t want to." I can understand that you- "

" It's not that ! "The royal engineer cut her off, seeing his mistake and his rudeness he said," I mean-sorry your majesty-Um-Arianna."

He gave a slight embarrassed and awkward laugh. It sadly reminded the Queen of their 1st conversation that day.

"But, um, with those handcuffs, wouldn't it be a bit complicated to ride horses?"

.  
.  
.

" Oh. "

Was the only answer that Arianna could find. He was right, taking the handcuffs in account, the space between them was really not large enough. But they couldn't just abandoned like that, right?

"Then I know what we could do." Said the queen, to a now curious Varian.

***

"Um, no offence but- Are you sure it’s a good idea your majesty ?? "Exclaimed Varian for what appeared to be the 121st time in less than 5 minutes.

While Varian's already familiar horse was carrying them both, Varian in front to prevent her from being in the view due to her taller size. They were just riding calmly on horseback in the space not far away from the castle.

"Varian, you know you don't have to call me like that."

" Oh! Yes sorry my que- I MEAN, uh, Arianna... "He said her name almost as if he was not authorized to pronounce it.

Arianna sighed, everything was not yet in place, but there were efforts. She had allowed herself to change the handcuffs of place with the keys that Rapunzel had given to all the groups so that they could take them off if something importent was happening, she had really matured.

Arianna had only did that for them to be more comfortable on the horseride, for safety too. Because if they were to fall or to stabilize themselves, that would be complicated and they could hurt themselves.

But she only changed the handcuffs to different hands because she wanted to stay true to her daughter's game. Especially considering that she had created it because of the idea of helping her in the first place.

Their horse was trotting quietly in the meadow in front of the castle, and the silence began to weigh on her shoulders, becoming more and more unconfortable.

No, she didn’t want to return to the starting point.

***

"Hey Varian! She called suddenly, startling the alchemist, surprised by the call from he suddenly excited voice of the queen.

"Um, yeah? "

"How about we gallop?" Arianna's smile only widened as a result of the idea.

"How about we-Um, sure, but why-aaaAAAah! "

The royal engineer couldn’t finish his sentence before Fidella suddenly started to gallop at what seems full speed. He looked up behind himself, just to see the queen's face with a look filled with determination and pure joy.

Noticing that Varian was looking at her with a confused look and perhaps a honestly little frightened by the change of the situation.

The queen gave him a kind smile. "I'm going to show you a place I like, you’re with me? Varian nodded, unsure of what to say. And then felt Fidella speed up even more, which he didn't even think was even possible at this point.

It's true, he had already ridden horses in the past, on several occasions even. But it had always been at short distance. He never took the time to go for a ride just by pleasure, because most of the time, when he went on horserides, it was to go a point A to B more quickly, because the situation asks fr it. His mind was therefore always focused on his goal and the situation in question rather than on the ride itself. So he couldn't help himself but to close his eyes firmly, feeling his hair blowing backward by the hard wind.

But he was honestly very surprised by the queen's reaction to the horseride. Who could have imagined that the queen could have an adventurous side like that?!? Varian wasn’t an idiot, he could see how much fun the Queen was having while riding Fidella while galloping.

Who could have guessed that the refined, calm and always polite Queen of Corona was in fact adventurous?

…

Why did he felt like he was the last one to learn about it.

"Hey, open your eyes , would you? Otherwise you will miss the landscape !"

So he opened his eyes, the wind still making his hair flapping, when something caught his eye on his side. They were at the top of a small hill, and the view was absolutely breathtaking.

From where they were they could see the sea, shining with the reflections of the sun, as well as the trees stretching as far as he could see. Allowing also a perfect view of the port of Corona and its city.

He couldn’t see Old Corona because it was on the other side of the hill but that didn’t botherd him at all. The view was no less spectacular. Especially for someone like him who stayed almost all of his days indoors and who rarely had the time to go out, nor wanted to. The appeal of alchemical experiments and mechanics were too strong.

He was so amazed by the landscape that that he hardly noticed that they had stopped to admire the view. It was without a doubt what the Queen wanted to show him. And it was SO worth it !!

"Ready?" Said Arianna suddenly.

"Um? For what-aaaaaaaaAAAAAH!" he’s been interrupted once again, secretly hoping it wouldn't become a habit of them.

Bacause all of a sudden Fidella descended from the hill going straight ahead where they admired the view a little earlier. Then a frantic race happened, including Fidella zigzagging between the trees, jumping over bushes and rocks.

At first Varian was afraid, which was a perfectly normal human reaction, he knew it. But he had to admit... It was pretty cool.

And Fidella wasn’t going TOO fast. As if she or the queen was careful to not overdo it, and so the initial fear passed to joy and wonder, he even dared to make a nervous laugh, as he leaned forward on the saddle to make it even better.

Also, there was the fact that Arianna seemed very satisfied of the situation, it was as if she was in her natural habitat. He even heard a "WHOUUUU-OUUU !!" Come from right behind him from the queen. He didn't really know how to react to this so he just imitated the sound of pure joy with his own voice.

Looking over his shoulder because he was definitely way curious for hiw own good, and also to know if that was the right thing to do, he was happy, relieved but also surprised to see the calm smile of the queen in response to his silent question, except that smiling seemed much more genuine than any other he had ever seen from her.

And she even seemed somehow... Proud?

Taken aback, he turned around, deciding to enjoy every bit of the ride. Trying but failing to ignore the joy that filled him and the fact that it seemed strangely similar to his father when he was saying to him "I’m proud of you, son." Obviously not as strong, far from it, but similar nonetheless.

He decided to focus on the ride instead.

***

The horse started to slow down as they approach the end of the little hill. Although Arianna has for nature to be modest, she felt like if she made a very good choice by offering this horse ride to Varian. After all, he looked like he was having a lot of fun and she would be lying if she said she didn’t either.

Somewhere, she couldn't help but think back to the fact that she had always wanted to teach her daughter how to ride a horse, from the first day she knew she was pregnant. Although her dreams had been destroyed the day her dear daughter has been kidnapped by that son of- Felony! Son, of, felony. Nothing else.

She couldn't help but tying the desire to teach her own child how to ride a horse to what just happened. Even though Varian already knew how to, just having such a time, somewhere similar but different than the one she know with Rapunzel. It was weird. She didn’t knew how she should really react.

Then she saw the face of the alchemist, who was still filled with the recent joy from the ride. As they get off from the horse, paying attention to the handcuffs so as not to fall at the same time.

"It. Was. AMAZING! Like WOW- When Fidella had jumped over this rock, and also when- Do you do that often? Because that’s-that’s pretty cool and also when we- "he reflected every of his words with arm movements, walking in circles trying to describe what his feelings.

Knowing the royal engineer, she knew that he could certainly describe in detail what he felt in detail with clear mind. But the excitement and adrenaline keep him from it, not that she cares about it at all.

It must have been fairly new to him after all since his job make him spending everyday locked up in his laboratory and workshop, although enjoyed it just as much, she was sure. They were different after all.

He stopped walking in circle, still at a measured distance made by the handcuffs, to look at her in the eye for a second in a last avowal.

"That-That was Awesome, mom !! "

A silence.

‘Welcome home old thought’, Arianna thought. What was she supposed to say after that? The kid had probably just made a mistake as it happens to everyone.

Varian's expression fell. " Oh." He was now avoiding her gaze, looking everywhere else except at her. Apparently deciding to correct his mistake, he started to speak.

"Um, Your Highness, I'm sincerely confused and sorry... Uh ..." he joined his hands, making one of her arm outstretched. He was trying his best to prove his sincerity in his apology by looking at her in the eyes, the best he could at least. His eyes were the same that the one he gave her after the cookies from earlier.

This look that desperately asked to forgive him, as if he though he didn’t deserve it but try all the same. Varian had never been known to give up after all. But she couldn't bear to see such a look on anybody, especially not on a simple child. Call it maternal instinct or simply her personality, but she knew she had to do something. Especially when that look was directly directed to her.

"Varian!" He looked at her with a little alarmed air. She crouched to his level, placing her free hand on one of his shoulders.

"Hey, it was just a little mistake, you don't have to apologize for it." She paused, but Varian's gaze didn't change at all. So she added a second part. " Son. "

He seemed really surprised, enough for his look of desperation to quickly become just pure confusion, followed by a "Wh-WhaAAatt?!?"

But at the sight of the playful smile of the queen, he made a slightly nervous laugh looking sideways towards the ground. Before making a very weak but friendly punch on Arianna's arm with a slight "Thank you."

The fact that Varian was comfortable enough around her to allow himself such a friendship movement towards her was already astonishing, in a good way.

What told her that they were on the right track, maybe they could even become friends?? Rather than people that can speak without creating an extremely awkward scene everytime they met, which was her original goal.

"Ah!" Varian exclaimed suddenly, "Aaaaah, I totally forgot that it was today ..." he said as he was talking to himself out loud.

"Did you have something planned?" the queen's voice apparently surprised him.

Varian ran one of his hands, the one that was not tied to hers, behind his neck as he spoke. "Well... It's just that I promised my father that I would help him with the harvest this day. Since this is the season and all of that …" 

"I see. My daughter's announcement was sudden after all. Don't worry, I understand. "

"Re-Really ??" There was disbelief in his voice. She made a confirmation sound.

Arianna walked over to their horse, "Let’s go then."

"Huh, where?"

"Well, we’ll go helping your father of course. "

Varian, "..."

Varian, " WE ?!? "

***

Arianna was in a pumpkin fields. She thought she could understand the disbelief in Varian's voice when he asked her for the 1000th time once again if she was sure she wanted to do this. After all, it wasn’t every day that the Queen in person helped in the fields after all.

She had spoken to Quirin for the first time in a long time. Which felt well... Strange. It reminded him of the very first reason why Varian had betrayed Corona, but she couldn’t put that on him of course.

The discussion had been surprisingly very similar to the one she had with Varian a little earlier. Filled with "Are you sure Your Majesty??" and "You don’t have to". His arguments being supported always by son. It was cute but also annoying at the exact same time.

Even when she had explained the purpose of Rapunzel's "friendship day", it didn’t take away from the ridiculousness of their situation. Who would put Varian The alchemist together with the Queen Arianna.

But her voice had finally triumphed over their, son and father giving up with a sigh of defeat at the same time.

So here she was, harvesting pumpkins, always with Varian attached to her handle (they had put the handcuffs back in their original place, because it was easier to move that way). And also her old friend was back! Embarrassing silence!

So they worked in silence, until surprisingly, Varian was the one who broke the silence. " Sorry for earlier. "

"Um ?" she replied really gracefully.

"To, to call you, uh, mom earlier. It's just - sorry. "

The queen wasn’t sure how to respond to this. So she contented herself with a "Sure, don’t worry about it." in her calm tone.

The silence again, embarrassing, awkward, usual.

"It's just, I've never had a mom so- "

Arianna looked at him with wide eyes, she didn’t expect him to open up to her. Then a thought struck her, maybe he didn't wanted to stay with their awkward encounters either. That he was fed up of the feeling that he had to roll, ran away or hide behind vases, just because she entered the same room as him. Wasn’t he doing that to avoid the awkwardness of their meeting after all?

Maybe he also wanted to improve things too? .. Oh what was she thinking! Of course he wanted, Varian was the one who made the most effort to change for the best since forever now. That’s why he managed to go from Corona’s most dangerous criminal to the most trusted royal engineer.

This achievement felt like a punsh from a extremely muscular wrestler direcrly on her stomach. Followed by a suplex, an arm drag, a scew dragon, then a roll-up... Yes, she liked wrestling. But Varian's voice brought her out of her thought.

He continued, "So I never knew what it was like to have one mom... Not that I'm complaining! I’m completely happy with my father, that’s not the problem!! "He defended himself with a wave of his hand denying what he thought the queen would think.

"It's just that I’m not really sure what people do with their mom, generally..."

"…"

Now she really didn't know what to answer this time. How could a 14, now 15 year old old boy make a queen speechless? Well, That was Varian after all, there is a lot that a 14 boy couldn’t possibly do, but that he did anyway.

But she REALLY didn't want them to install this embarrassing silence as standard again.

"You know, Nigel called me ‘Mom’ before." She said casually. Taking advantage of the fact that she knew that Varian and the royal advisor had a pretty bad relationship. She wasn’t one to do that but that was the only think that she had in mind right now.

"Wha-Really ?!" The alchemist asked confused and surprised. But also somewhere delighted to know this fact, laughter in his voice.

"Twice." She added truthfully.

"tWiCe?!! "

She didn’t like to talk behind people's backs, but that, but the genuine amused expression that brought the discussion to Varian's face suited him so much better than anger or guilt.

And so the discussion continued, full of laughter and with an atmosphere very far from the usual very awkward atmosphere from before.

***

Without knowing it, Quirin, who had never gone far from them to offer moral support to Varian, watched them laugh and smile, reassured, he returning to his work.

The scene made him wonder if her dear wife was still in this world, wpuld she and Varian also having moments like this?

He put an end to his thoughts by focusing instead on the pumpkins to harvest. Thinking that Varian and the Queen were too busy in their conversation that they probably forgotten that they were supposed to be working anyway.

***

The sun began to set, coloring the sky with in orange. Arianna wondered how much time they had chat at this point, "I think we should get back to the castle. "

The alchemist looked to the same place where Arianna was looking. He was too surprised at how quickly time had passed.

"And it's also technically the end of friendship day." he said absently.

Click

Varian looked at where the sound came from and noticed with surprise that their handles were now free.

"Huh ??" He couldn't help the confusion in his voice.

"Well, Rapunzel never asked us to go to the castle after the day was over, right? Also she gave us the keys. "

There was no doubt that her knowledge came from the fact that shethat she participated in the development of the "friendship day".

"Oh, that's right." Varian’s voice was strangely neutral.

"I think it's a goodbye then Arianna." Varian looked at her with a strange look but a slight smile somehow a liitle sad on his face.

" You’re not coming with me? "

"No, I'm already home, and I don't have any projects to finish at the royal laboratory right now either, so I can just stay here."

"I see…"

Arianna wondered how they should split up now, did their plan worked? She would lie if she said that she hadn't forgotten her main goal and just chatted in a friendly way with Varian around the end. But didn’t that ultimately contribute to her original purpose?

Did that matter anyway?

No, but if Arianna was sure of one thing, it was that the relationship between Varian and her was way less tense than before. The past couldn't be forgotten, maybe not forgiven either. But it was their willingness to go forward, that counted.

As the queen walked over to the horse. Varian said in a loud voice.

"My quee – hum - Arianna!!" She turned towards him.

"Those moments with you, they weren't that bad!" The royal engineer said with a smile as he stood in the pumpkin field, matching the orange sky, while a soft wind was blowing his hair sideway.

Her smile was somehow defiant, matching his bold words. But she knew he was sincere, and that he really meant was that he enjoyed the day. After all, she too expected worse as a result of this day.

"You’re not that bad either." She could feel her hair flying with the wind.

If the scene made Varian looked like a country boy, standing in a pumpkin field, while it made Arianna look majestic as she stood in front of her horse, with the wind in her hair.

Despite all their differences, they were in the same place, not far from each other, and with the same sincere smile on their faces.

And then Arianna left on her horse towards the castle, not without saying goodbye to Varian and to Quirin before.

" See you tomorrow!" Said Varian from where he was standing next to Quirin with his father's hand resting on one of his shoulders.

Arianna couldn't help but smile once again at the alchemist, "Yes, see you tomorrow! "

And so she left. Knowing that in addition to fixing the awkwardness she had with one of her dear subjects, she may have also made a friend.

***

BONUS

The next day, she had the guilty pleasure to see Nigel almost choke on his tea as he saw with what ease now Varian came to talk to her.

Frederic also seemed to notice, and go talk to her after their conversation was over and asked what caused the sudden change. Although he no longer had any doubts about Varian, he was still very protective, and would probably asked the same question if it had been with any other person.

So she said yes and proceeded to explain the situation to him, including the part where she and Rapunzel had made the plan.

After she finished speaking, Frederic looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Which made her a little anxious at first, but when she asked him what he thought about it. He responded by holding her hands tenderly in his and by saying that he fully supported that the two were trying to go forward and that he thought the idea was marvelous.

What made her laugh lightly, her dear husband smiling affectionately in return.

***

The next time she sees him, he was in the courtyard and not alone. Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra and also Varian were here. And the scene really surprised and genuinely confused her at the same time.

Varian looked as if his soul wanted to come out of his body. His expression the same as a prisoner who had accepted the fact that he has just been sentenced to death. And like if he didn’t had any color anymore. She could almost swear that she could see her soul escaping from his body actuallly.

While Frederic seemed extremely pleased with something, beaming.

And then she saw a pair of handcuffs around both their handle.

"Oh."

She heard her husband spoke to the royal engineer, "That way, we can get to know each other and then having a better relationship, right?"

But Varian was way to far gone into a pit of despair to repond to him properly.

On the side, Rapunzel looked delighted to see her father and her friend trying to get along, while Eugene was trying to hide his laughter as he put a supporting hand on Varian's shoulder. And Cassandra had a compassionate look on her face, Arianna had a hunch that it came from her own day of friendship with Rapunzel.

If the relationship between Arianna and Varian could only be described as awkward, his relationship with Frederic would be by making the slightest effort to not met, accompanied by some sarcastic remarks which would more or less often escaped him. No, they didn't get along very well. Especially from Varian’s side for that one.

She plained the alchemist a little about his current situation, so when he made an eye-contact with her, she did her best to make a supportive expression saying 'you can do it!' And if she was as free of her actions as her daughter, she would show him two thumbs up in sign of support.

That didn't seem to improve his mood, unfortunately.

"Now tell me, do you want me to show you my egg collection?"

"Yeah, why not..." replied the alchemist with the same tone as a person who already accepted his fate.

And so they left, for a day promising to be really full, specially of detailed description of eggs. Him too, ready to show Varian his royal dovotion.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the king went ahead to show Varian his full collection of eggs, explaining to him in detail how great they were for at least 3 hours.
> 
> Anyways I always wanted to write a long one chapter fanfic, and here it is now. So that's cool!


End file.
